11:Giratina der Himmelsritter
thumb|Titelbildschirmthumb|Newton beobachtet alles... thumb|Shaymin absorbiert die giftige Wolke... thumb| Eine Schwester Joy mit Brille ;) thumb| Team Rocket klaut Shaymin! thumb| Zero und seine Hologrammdienerinnen thumb|Shaymin vs. Giratina thumb|Unsere Freunde sind gefangen... thumb| Bösewicht Zero Pokemon in diesem Film Chaneira, Damhirplex, Dialga, Folipurba, Frosdedje, Giratina, Haspiror, Magbrant, Magnetilo, Magneton, Magnezone, Mamutel, Pelipper, Pikachu, Plinfa, Regigigas, Rihornior, Schilterus, Shaymin, Staravia, Tauros, Teddiursa, Waaty, Wablu, Wadribie Personen in diesem Film Ash, James, Jessie, Lucia, Newton Graceland, Rocko, Zero Zusammenfassung Zu Beginn des Films sehen wir (nach dem Intro) ein wildes Shaymin in seiner Landform wie es zu einem Teich geht um etwas zu trinken. Beim Teich bemerkt es dann ein Dialga sowie ein auftauchendes Giratina in der Urform. Das Giratina greift das Dialga an und saugt es auf Befehl eines gewissen Zero in die "Gegenwelt". Dabei fällt auch das Shaymin in diese Gegenwelt. Während Dialga und Giratina kämpfen, saugt Shaymin etwas von dem dunklen Nebel weg und setzt am Ende auch eine Attacke ein um wieder in die normale Welt zurückzukehren. Auch Dialga versucht in die normale Welt zu fliehen, was letztlich sogar gelingt. Dabei versiegelt Dialga auch das Portal (es lässt die Zeit in einer Endlosschleife um sich selbst laufen), so dass Giratina ihm nicht mehr folgen kann. All dies wird sowohl von Zero als auch einem Mann mit Forscherausrüstung beobachtet. Das Shaymin fällt zum Schluss in einen treibenden Fluss und wird mitgerissen. Hiernach folgt die Einblendung des Kinofilmtitels. Nun sehen wir Ash, Lucia und Rocko am Rand einer Stadt gerade eine Pause machen. Während unsere Freunde ihre Pokemon zum Essen aus den Pokebällen holen, schleicht sich ein ziemlich verstaubtes Shaymin auf den Tisch und mampft unseren Freunden das Essen weg. Plinfa will dies verhindern, wird dabei aber versehentlich von Shaymin "angeknabbert". Als das Shaymin den Grill umwirft und dabei die Asche aufwirbelt, aktiviert sich wieder die Absaug-Fähigkeit von Shaymin und es saugt den Schmutz weg. Während die Pokemon sauer auf den Essensdieb sind, kümmert sich Lucia liebevoll um das Shaymin und wäscht es bei einem Wasserbrunnen bis es sauber ist. In diesem Moment beginnen unsere Freunde mit dem Shaymin zu reden. Dies funktioniert, weil das Shaymin per Telepathie reden kann. Da es aber offenbar an Fieber leidet muss es schnell in ein Pokemon Center. Im Pokemon Center erfahren wir von Schwester Joy (mit schicker roter Brille), dass Shaymin ein "Dankbarkeits-Pokemon" und offenbar sehr erschöpft ist. Als Shaymin wieder aufwacht ist es putzmunter, aber hungrig. Lucias Knursp schmeckt ihm aber nur mittelmäßig ^^ Als Ash sich und Pikachu vorstellt, pustet Shaymin eine Rauchwolke raus. Wir erfahren, dass Shaymin auf diese Weise normalerweise die Luft säubert. Das vorlaute Shaymin verlangt nun aber wieder zurück in den Blumengarten gebracht zu werden. Es will dort nämlich per "Blumenzucht" einen neuen Blumengarten anlegen. Zwar kann Shaymin Fliegen, doch bevorzugt es momentan die Reise mit unseren Freunden. Natürlich wurden alle mal wieder von Team Rocket beobachtet, die das Shaymin für ihren Boss klauen wollen. Nun ja - nichts neues, oder ^^ Kaum gestartet, bemerkt Shaymin die Anwesenheit "der anderen" (Giratina). Zu allem Unglück schnappt sich in diesem Moment auch noch Team Rocket das Shaymin. Als nun ein Tor zur Gegenwelt aufgeht, werden Ash, Lucia, Shaymin, Pikachu und Plinfa dort hineingezogen. Dort angekommen, greift Giratina in seiner Urform sofort an. Pikachu wehrt sich mit Donnerblitz und Plinfa mit Blubbstrahl, doch die Attacken scheinen wirkungslos. Als nun der Forscher aus dem Anfang des Films mit seinem Schilterus auftaucht, bittet er alle aufzuhören, da man Giratina nur verärgert. Gemeinsam fliehen alle durch einen Nebengang in dem geringe Schwerkraft herscht (alle schweben etwas). In Sicherheit angekommen stellt sich der Mann als Newton Graceland vor. Er erklärt, dass die Gegenwelt eine Art Wechselwelt ist - das Gegenteil der echten Welt. Nur das Pokemon Giratina kann zwischen diesen beiden Welten reisen und in beiden leben. Shaymin will erneut in den Blumengarten zurück, woraufhin Newton unsere Freunde weiterführt. Newton ist ein Forscher, der diese Gegenwelt seit nun fünf Jahren erforscht. Auf dem Weg entdecken unsere Freunde eine schwarze Wolke, die laut Newton das Ergebnis von Störungen zwischen den Welten ist. Man darf diese giftigen Wolken weder berühren noch einatmen. Das ganze Problem entstand weil die legendären Pokemon Dialga und Palkia Zeit und Raum durcheinanderwirbelten. Dies führte dazu, dass die Gegenwelt durch die schwarzen Wolken vergiftet wird. Ais diesem Grund wollte Giratina auch Dialga und Palkia in seine Welt holen um sich an ihnen zu rächen. Nur dank Shaymins Shocksamen wurde dies letztlich verhindert und Dialga konnte fliehen. Um alles noch zu verschlimmern ist nun Shaymin indirekt daran Schuld, dass Giratina seine Welt nicht mehr verlassen kann. Entsprechend sauer ist Giratina nun auch auf Shaymin Kurz bevor alle das Portal in die normale Welt erreichen, taucht Giratina wieder auf. Nur dank Delegator kann Shaymin einer Attacke von Giratina ausweichen. Gemeinsam flüchten alle nun weiter Richtung Portal. Plinfa springt als erstes durch, gefolgt von Pikachu, Lucia, Shaymin und Ash. Newton bleibt zurück um die Gegenwelt weiter zu erforschen, warnt unsere Freunde aber vor Spiegeln, da Giratina durch diese in die echte Welt sehen kann. Jessie, James und Mauzi kommen übrigens zu spät zum Portal, so dass sie erst einmal in der alten Welt bleiben. In einer kurzen Szene sehen wir Zero, der immer noch Dialga jagd und auch unsere Freunde bemerkt. Danach geht es mit unseren Freunden weiter. Das vorlaute Shaymin meint wieder alles alleine gemacht zu haben und will nun endlich zum Blumengarten. Doch da taucht Zero auf. Mit seiner Armee aus Magnezone und vielen Magnetilos verlangt er das Shaymin. Mit Spiegelsalve von Magnezone will er seiner Forderung Nachdruck verleihen. Unter dem Schutz von Plinfas Whirlpool flüchten unsere Freunde... Mit dem gewagten Sprung in einen Zug gelingt letztlich die Flucht vor Magnezone, Magneton und Magnetilo. Im Zug füttert Lucia das Shaymin wieder mit einem Knursp, woraufhin Shaymin betont, dass es Lucia viel mehr mag als Ash, was diesen natürlich ärgert. Im Zug beobachten alle wie einige Passagiere über die Blumenzucht der Shaymin reden. Die Passagiere haben sogar einen Gracidea Blumenstrauß dabei - ein Dankbarkeitsstrauß aus dem Blumenparadies von Shaymin. Als Shaymin daran schnuppert, verwandelt es sich in seine Zenitform (und ist noch frecher als sonst ^^). Die Passagiere sagen, dass dies bei allen Shaymin so ist. Bei der nächsten Haltestelle sollen unsere Freunde auf ein Schiff umsteigen, damit Shaymin zu seinen Freunden in das Blumenparadies gelangen kann. Natürlich freuen sich auch unsere Freunde auf den Blumengarten, doch leider tauchen nun Magnezone und die Magneton sowie Magnetilo auf. Shaymin (mit Hilfe von Pikachu und Plinfa) wehrt sich aber kinderleicht gegen die Überzahl bis sich diese zurückzieht. Selbst das mächtige Magnezone kann mit vereinten Kräften vertrieben werden. In der nächsten Szene fahren Ash, Lucia und Rocko mit Shaymin bereits auf dem Dampfer Richtung Blumenparadies. Dabei passieren alle mehrere Gletscher, von denen es hier mehrere gibt. Die Schifffahrt erweist sich als sehr erholsam. Shaymin gönnt sich einen schönen Ausflug, der auch Plinfa und Pikachu zum Fliegen animiert. Nun ja - bei Pikachu muss Staravia als Transportmittel herhalten. Als Shaymin auch Ash hochheben will, ist dieser leider zu schwer ;)Kurz vor dem Ziel taucht ein Portal zur Gegenwelt auf, welches Shaymin und unsere Freunde hineinzieht. Zero nutzt diese Chance auch um seine Magnetilo-Armee hineinzuschicken. In der Gegenwelt fordert Shaymin in seiner Zenitform das Giratina heraus, muss jedoch schnell merken, dass es ihm wohl nicht ganz gewachsen ist. Ash schickt daraufhin Staravia mit Pikachu auf seinem Rücken als Unterstützung. Als sich dann aber Shaymin in seine Landform zurückverwandelt (und auf Ash landet ^^) gibt es ein Problem. Es scheint so, als könnte Shaymin die Zenitform nur tagsüber annehmen und da es hier dunkel ist, geht es hier nicht. So bleibt allen nur noch die Flucht, bei der sie aber glücklicherweise erneut auf Newton treffen. Erneut hilft er allen sich vor Giratina zu verstecken. An ein Ausruhen ist jedoch nicht zu denken. Zum einen will Shaymin wieder in den Blumengarten und zum anderen ist Zero "endlich zu Hause" wie er sagt. Nur Team Rocket, die Newton hier unterstützten scheinen diesmal geradezu hilfreich zu sein. Während eines unbeaufsichtigten Moment können zwei Magnetilo sich Shaymin schnappen und zu Zero bringen. Ash und die anderen bemerken dies zwar, doch können sie nichts gegen Zero anrichten. Alle unsere Freunde werden nämlich auch gefangen genommen. Dabei erfahren wir auch, dass Zero ein Schüler von Professor Newton Graceland ist. Im Unterschied zu Newton ist Zero jedoch durchgeknallt. Als Zero unsere Freunde mit dem Neben vergiften will, saugt Shaymin diese Gase ab (um Lucia zu schützen). Dies war Zeros Plan wie Newton schnell merkt, da Shamin mit seinem Shocksamen das Gefängnis von Giratina öffnen kann. Es kommt jedoch anders als geplant, da Giratina seinen eigenen Plan hat. Als Shaymin dann jedoch mit dem Shocksamen ein neues Portal öffnet, werden fast alle in die reale Welt zurückgesaugt. Man landet nahe eines Gletschers und somit wohl in der Nähe des Blumengartens. Als auch Giratina durch das Portal gelangt, verwandelt es sich durch die veränderte Gravitation in der echten Welt in seine Wandelform. Und genau darauf hatte Zero offenbar gewartet. Er greift Giratina in seiner Wandelform von seinem Luftschiff aus an und sperrt es in eine Art Kraftfeld. Nur deshalb hat er es aus der Gegenwelt rausgeholt - damit er es hier fangen kann! Zero scannt das gefangene Giratina und wie Newton erklärt hat er tatsächlich diese Maschine gebaut. Als er jedoch merkte, dass diese Maschine letztlich das Giratina opfern würde um seine Fähigkeiten zu kopieren hörte er auf. Sein Schüler Zero wollte dies nicht einsehen. Das Problem ist nun, dass Giratina schnell gerettet werden muss oder für immer verschwinden wird. So schwingt sich Newton auf den Flugapparat von Zero um ihn aufzuhalten. Ash und Lucia begleiten ihn. Kurz vor dem Abflug verwandelt sich Shaymin wieder in die Zenitform, nachdem es im Gracidea-Garten "aufgetankt" hat. In der Luft kommt es zu einem erneuten Kampf gegen die Magnetilo-Armee von Zero, die unsere Freunde aber überstehen können. Zero befiehlt zwischenzeitlich den Übertritt in die Gegenwelt. Als Shaymin einen Volltreffer von Magnezone abbekommt, gibt es ein Problem. Doch mit vereinten Kräften und der Lichtkanone von Shilterus kann Newton in das Innere des Luftschiffes eindringen um den Apparat zu stoppen, der Giratina gefangenhält. Unsere Freunde halten mit Shaymin zusammen die Magnetilo-Armee auf. Die Zeit nähert sich dem kritischen Moment. In dem Moment, wo 99 Prozent des Scans fertig sind, kann Newton die Maschine stoppen und damit Giratina befreien. Nur droht jetzt auch das Luftschiff abzustürzen. Unsere Freunde flüchten mit einem Flugapparat von Zero aus dem Luftschiff, während Giratina seine Flügel einsetzt. Das Luftschiff stürzt kurz darauf im Wald ab. Giratina ist von den Ereignissen stark mitgenommen und fällt am Ufer bewußtlos um. Newton befürchtet schon das Schlimmste, doch Lucia bemerkt als erstes, dass es noch atmet. Da fliegt Shaymin auf seinen Rücken und setzt all seine Kraft ein um Aromakur auszuführen. Diese mächtige Heil-Attacke wirkt und Giratina steht kurz darauf wieder auf. Gerade als sich alle mit Giratina versöhnen, taucht Zero mit einem Angriffsjäger auf um Giratina erneut anzugreifen. Dies scheitert zwar, doch er kann in die Gegenwelt flüchten, von wo er die reale Welt zerstören will (die reale Welt reagiert sehr empfindlich auf Veränderungen in der Gegenwelt). Unseren Freunden bleibt also keine andere Wahl als Zero in der Gegenwelt zu stellen. Doch nur Ash, Giratina und Shaymin gelingt mit einem von Zeros Flugapparaten das Betreten der Gegenwelt. Bei den Zerstörungen in der Gegenwelt wird in der realen Welt eine antike Ruine freigelegt und das darin lebende Regigigas aktiviert. In der Gegenwelt greifen Giratina, Ash, Pikachu und Shaymin Zero und seinen Jäger an um ihn zu stoppen, während in der realen Welt alle gegen die anrückenden Gletschermassen ankämpfen. Werden die Gletschermassen nicht gestoppt, wird das Blumenparadies sowie alle anliegenden Dörfer zerstört. Das darf nicht passieren1 Im Moment der größten Verzweiflung tauchen viele Mamutel sowie das mächtige Regigigas auf und helfen dabei den Gletscher zu stoppen. Mit Hilfe dieses weiteren legendären Pokemon kann der Gletscher tatsächlich gestoppt werden. Leider sieht es in der Gegenwelt nicht so gut aus und Zero scheint die Überhand zu gewinnen. So ist Giratina unter den eingestürzten Eissäulen gefangen. Doch mit Hilfe von Shaymins Shocksamen und Giratinas Angriff wird ein neues Portal geöffnet, durch das Zero mit seinem Jäger geschleudert wird. Draussen angekommen greifen alle sofort Zeros Jäger an, damit er nicht entkommen kann. Zero versucht noch die Giratina-Daten zu kopieren, doch schafft er dies nicht mehr, da die Schiffssysteme bereits zerstört wurden. Bleibt nur noch Ash, der in der Gegenwelt mitansehen kann, wie Giratina einige der Zerstörungen von Zero wieder rückgängig macht (z.B. Reparieren der Eissäulen). Damit ist auch die Gefahr der Gletscher in der realen Welt gebannt. Nach getaner Arbeit bringt Giratina dann auch Ash zu seinen Freunden zurück in die reale Welt. Happy End? Noch nicht ganz, denn Giratina verschwindet daraufhin wieder um Dialga zu suchen, da es noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hat. Unsere Freunde dürfen sich aber erst einmal über ein einmaliges Erlebnis im Blumenparadies freuen. Shaymin kann nämlich seine Freunde treffen und mit ihnen ein prächtiges Gracidea-Blumenfeld im Morgenschein genießen! Es folgt eine wunderschöne Abschiedsszene mit Shaymin, bei dem unsere Freunde auch ein Himmelsbouket erhalten. Ash und Shaymin haben sich übrigens zum Ende hin auch vertragen (so sehr, dass Ash fast eine Träne beim Abschied kommt ^^).